The Heart's Thoughts
by KapitolPoint
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated and there is finally peace in the wizarding world so there couldn't be a better time for Bella to return to her real life. And what better way for her to get over Edward than to return to Hogwarts. But what will happen when Edward and the rest of the Cullens turn up and he tries to win her back? AU NM & post DH.
1. Sweet Reunions and Bitter Reminders

**Disclaimer -**

**I own nothing except for the plot. All characters belong to either JKR or SM. I also did not write the song of the sorting hat and stole it from www. the-leaky-cauldron fun/contests/deathlyhallowssortinghatsong . It was written by Willow Knox!**

**AN –**

**Purely for the sake of the timeline, I have changed Bella's Birthday from the 13****th**** September to the 13****th**** August. There are some other areas that won't work but please try to bare with me :)**

**This is my first FanFic so please Read and Review and don't be afraid to tell me exactly what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Sweet Reunions and Bitter Reminders

As I walked through to Platform 9¾ an overwhelming sense of comfort rushed over me. It had been over a year and a half since I had been here and it still felt so familiar. The bustling crowds full of parents doing a last minute check to make sure that their children had everything they needed and students saying goodbye to their families and trying to get settled on the train.

Charlie and Renee hadn't been able to make it but I had done it so many times before that it just felt like routine, getting my bags checked in and pushing through the crowd to get onto the Gryffindor carriage. I was almost on board when I saw them.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I almost screamed.

I hadn't seen them since I was last at Hogwarts because it had been too dangerous for me to come out of hiding when Lord Voldemort had been in power. I had been in a coma during the Final Battle (thanks to James) and I hadn't ever heard about it until a few months later in a letter from Hogwarts asking me if I wanted to come back for my final year. At first I had turned down my readmission but after recent events I had decided that it would be a welcome distraction.

"Bella?!" Hermione squealed

She ran towards me followed by the others and we hugged.

"I can't believe you're coming back as well let alone alive! I mean no one has heard from you in over a year. We were worried they might have found you again!" exclaimed Ron after we finished our group hug.

"No! Of course not! Do you really think I would be stupid enough to just hand myself over to those Idiots?! I moved back to the lower States to live with my dad after the first attack and they never found me after that. I think they might have been scared off by the other presences in Forks"

"What do you mean 'Other Presences'?" Questioned Harry.

"Come on, let's find an empty compartment on the train and I'll explain everything."

"Good idea Bella. We should catch you up on what's been happening while you've been away as well." Hermione agreed.

Once we were on the train and Ginny had joined us, we switched between me telling them all about Forks and the Cullens and them telling me all that I had missed about Voldemort, the Battle and restoration of relatively normal life in the wizarding world. We talked for hours and when we were eventually satisfied that we had caught up on each other's lives, it was just after nightfall and the Hogwarts Express was almost at Hogsmeade station.

Just before the train docked we all got changed into our Gryffindor robes. As we descended from the carriage Hagrid called for all of the first years to follow him down to the lake for the ceremonial boat ride to complete their first trip to Hogwarts while the rest of the students headed off to the Thestral drawn carriages.

Seeing the Hogwarts castle again felt like waking up from a nightmare and finding myself safe in my own bed. It was all so familiar. The ever changing grand stair case, the Grand Hall with its majestic roof and even my old friends the ghosts were better than I had remembered.

I finally felt like me again.

We all sat together at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron on one side and Hermione, Ginny and I on the other. As we waited for the sorting to be over so that the feast could begin, I chattered casually with Harry and Ron about what was happening in the world of Quidditch as I hadn't been keeping up much with the standings.

Suddenly Professor McGonagall called the hall to order and announced that the Sorting was about to begin. The Sorting Hat was brought in and placed at the start of the hall and as the First Years were ushered in it began to sing its song.

**(The following song lyrics have been stolen from ****www. the-leaky-cauldron fun/contests/deathlyhallowssortinghatsong **** and was written by Willow Knox)**

_With my patches and my tears,_

_I must be quite a sight,_

_But when it comes to storing students_

_No hat could be more bright!_

_Our founders sought to teach the young_

_Good magical technique._

_But though the shared a common goal,_

_Their values were unique._

_In the past our four good founders_

_Taught their favourites with good grace._

_And now I am in charge to find_

_Each student's proper place_

_Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor._

_Where dwell the Brave and daring;_

_Or make your way in Hufflepuff,_

_Hardworking, just and caring;_

_You might be fit for Slytherin,_

_Where cunning is admired;_

_Or find your home in Ravenclaw,_

_Where wisdom is inspired._

_The Feast begins as always,_

_With sorting and good cheer,_

_Yet our memories are heavy _

_From the darkness of last year._

_It is time for celebration,_

_Hogwarts has endured;_

_And though I still shall sort each year,_

_I may rest assured:_

_Our beloved school was tested,_

_But in that fateful hour,_

_We stood as one triumph_

_Against that threatening power._

_But I digress, and now to long_

_I've held you in suspense,_

_So step right up! It's time now for_

_The sorting to commence!_

Everyone burst into applause once it had finished and then settled down in eager anticipation of the sorting of the first years. I zoned out after the first few names as I was exhausted from the train journey and couldn't wait to retire to the dorms. I tuned back in just in time to hear the last name being called as I could sense Ron getting anxious for the food to arrive across from me.

"Zani, Christian" said Professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting hat's words rung in the hall as the Ravenclaw table burst into applause to welcome their newest member.

Just as everyone was getting ready for their food to appear, Professor McGonagall called everyone's attention back to her.

"Now, now. Before we can begin our feast we have some more students to welcome! I trust that most of you will have heard the rumours."

There were curious murmurs and looks exchanged around the room.

"This family will be joining us in the 7th year and I expect you all to welcome them with open arms despite their differences. For vampires were, after all, human first."

Suddenly I found I was frozen in my seat.

No, I thought to myself. It can't be!

"So let us cut to the chase and welcome the Cullen family for their sorting!"

My heart accelerated and I instinctively pulled my hair over my shoulders and hid my face from view.

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated so that I can try to improve next time :)**

**I was thinking that for the next chapter I might write Edwards point of view on arriving at Hogwarts?**


	2. Sulking in Failed Solitude

**Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter. I was really surprised to see that so many people have already followed my story but maybe that's just because I'm new and don't know what the standard numbers are. anyway thanks to all of you who have started to read and I hope that you review so that I can try to fix anything you think isn't working. :)**

**I don't own either Twilight or Harry Potter, they belong to SM and JKR only**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Sulking in Failed Solitude

**Edward's POV**

It has been 17 days, 18 hours, 26 minutes and 53 seconds since my life ended.

Technically my mortal life had ended over 80 years ago but the moment that I left Bella in those woods behind her house, I became a mindless zombie. I had, of course, regretted it immediately and it was all I could do, not to turn back and hold her in my arms. I had known that it would be hard to say goodbye but the fact that she had accepted my falsity so easily broke my heart all over again. How is it possible that I only had to tell her one lie in order for every time that I had told her the truth to be over shadowed?

I think of her every second of every day and it causes me great suffering to think that I will never again see the blood rush to her cheeks or hear the sound of her beating heart that I have become so accustomed to but I know that it is what's best for her and that is all that keeps me going.

These past weeks I have been moping around not talking to anyone unless absolutely necessary. I know that I will never love anyone other than Bella and I see no point to life without her but I understand that I have to pull through it for my family's sake. They care for me deeply and I would only be hurting them if I gave up. As long as Bella was fine then I would continue to amble through my bleak existence.

And yet despite my situation, I have somehow been persuaded by my family to attend a wizarding college with them. It all came as quite a shock when Professor McGonagall appeared at our house one day and told us of the wizarding world and its recent struggles. Even Alice hadn't seen it coming which worried her deeply. She had come to offer Esme a position as their new "Muggle-Studies" teacher and Carlisle a job in their hospital wing as well as extending an invitation for the rest of us to attend the school as students.

She had said that although the war was over, there were still groups of wizards who supported their Dark Lord and that having some form of extra security would be helpful. What she didn't mention was that she was also trying to drum up popularity for Muggle-Studies by having and attractive Vampire professor.

Another thing she neglected to mention was exactly how she knew of us and our Vegetarian ways but I couldn't tell from her thoughts. They were so cryptic that all I could gather was that she knew of someone who had been in Forks at the same time as us.

All the while I couldn't help thinking how much Bella would have enjoyed seeing this secret society. I still kept seeing her around every corner and smelling her in every room. I knew that there was no way it could be her running round a corner in Diagon Alley or laughing in the joke shop, but every time I saw a flash of mahogany brown hair or picked up a hit of strawberries and freesia, a spark of hope was ignited in my heart which was instantly extinguished as I was brought back to reality.

I suppose attending Hogwarts would pose a slight distraction from my heartache but I knew that I wouldn't last long and I probably wouldn't be returning after the Christmas break if indeed I survived that long at all.

The professor had allowed us to take the Floo Network to Hogwarts with our parents – something that still took a bit of getting used to – and we arrived at the castle just before the grand feast. What we could see of the grounds was incredible. We had all arrived in Esme's new office and so we were able to experience the main staircase before dinner. I could tell that Jasper was being overwhelmed by our family's excitement but any attempts he made to contain it were in vain. It was just too strong that even my depression couldn't dull it.

_It's incredible! Look at the paintings, they're actually moving! Was that a ghost?! I can tell we are going to like it here. Look at this architecture! I wonder which houses we will be put into .Oh I hope we end up together! _

When we finally arrived at the Grand Hall my siblings and I were told we had to wait outside while the first years were sorted before we were introduced to the rest of the students. Our parents would arrive at the end of the feast to be announced in their new positions.

I decided not to listen to the first years as I couldn't wait to go to my room and think of my Bella in peace and quiet. Distantly I heard the last of the first years being sorted.

"Zani, Christian" said Professor McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw!" The Sorting hat's words rung in the hall as a group of students stood up and applauded.

I still found it strange that a talking hat decided where you were to live and who your peers were to be. However it was now our turn to be judged and as we were announced to the school by Professor McGonagall we could hear confused and then excited murmurs from the other side of the door.

We walked into the hall one after the other with Alice first and Rosalie last. All eyes were on us as we processed towards the front of the hall but I couldn't detect any fear in their stares. It was more curiosity. Soon we had all been sorted into our houses and miraculously we all ended up in Gryffindor together. The Gryffindor table cheered and welcomed each member of my family as they were announced.

As the feast commenced we were surprised to find that we had been accommodated for amongst the mounds of human food with goblets filled with a dark purple liquid that was labelled _Dragons Blood_.

"This must be the stuff McGonagall was telling us about" said Alice excitedly. "Didn't she say that it's magical qualities would quench our thirst for human blood for around 13 hours?"

"Yeah, it must be," agreed Jasper. "At least now we won't have to worry about leaving to hunt."

Great. Without being able to let my frustrations out on the hunt how was I ever going to survive here?

I decided that I would stay for a week to help my family settle in before I left to search for solitude.

As the rest of my family started to socialise with the neighbouring wizards I couldn't help but see a flash of mahogany hair disappear through a side door out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

**I hope you like my take on Edwards depressed side. I was wondering when you think that Edward should find out that Bella is at Hogwarts. She will no doubt try to avoid all of the Cullens but that might get very tricky considering they are all in the same hose together.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter and don't be afraid to tell me honestly because I appreciate constructive criticism :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Teen-Angst and Internal Debates

**Disclaimer: I nothing of Harry Potter or Twilight and they belong to the authors, JKR and SM!**

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I am on holiday so I have barely had enough time to write let alone update. It is currently just after midnight here, so enjoy and please, please, please review to tell me what you think. Tell me how this makes you feel! Tell me what you like and dislike and tell me what more I can do! Please? :)**

**Thanks,  
Me**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Teen-Angst and Internal Debates 

**Bella's POV**

As soon as Professor McGonagall had finished and officially started the feast I quickly cast a spell to contain my scent from the Cullens and sprinted out of the Grand Hall to the Gryffindor Dormitory. I thanked the Lord that Hermione was a prefect this year and had knowingly slipped me a piece of paper with the new password on it.

Just my luck, I thought to myself. Of course I would fall in love with a vampire who got bored and moved on with his family. Of course I would come back to Hogwarts in an attempt to get over them only to find said vampire family as new students. And of course they would all get sorted into the same house as me!

Why must life be so ironic and cruel?! Sometimes it just makes me want to go full teen-angst on the world's population.

This was going to be a problem.

Obviously I wouldn't be able to avoid them for a whole year but should I wait for them to figure out it's me or just get it over and done with by telling them now? I'd love to think that they would welcome me back without hesitation but I'm realistic enough to know they don't care about me anymore. Besides, they were the ones who left me in the first place.

He knew how much I loved him and yet he still chose to leave me, probably without a second thought. Why should I give him the satisfaction of going up to them and showing them all just how much they hurt me?! No, I am going to wait for them to notice me and when they do I will not be sulking around thinking about what I have lost but instead I will be enjoying what I have now been reunited with.

The Welcoming feast would probably be wrapping up by now and that meant that the Cullens would be arriving at the tower soon, along with the rest of the Gryffindors.

Well now was probably better than later. At least if I got it over with now people could get their gossiping out of the way early enough to get to bed on time for classes tomorrow.

I got off my bed, removed the spell masking my scent and went down to sit on one of the couches in the common room with my ratty copy of Wuthering Heights that I had grown up reading from.

I didn't have to wait very long however, and 15 minutes later, I heard the Fat Lady's portrait swing open to let the students in lead by Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"Hey Bella" Hermione said tentatively as she came to sit down next to me on the couch. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah, I just want to nip it in the bud and get it over with so that we can all just move on and focus on our studies. I am not going to let it bother me."

"Well that's good because they'll be here soon. McGonagall pulled them back to talk to them about something before the followed us."

"Plus it would be really awkward if you didn't. Not that it won't be awkward anyway but…" Ron added before being interrupted by a sharp elbow from Hermione.

"Don't tell me that you're reading Wuthering Heights again!" exclaimed Harry, trying to change the subject. "You must have it memorised by now!"

"For you information it is a very good book and you should really read it like I suggested to you years ago! You can even borrow my copy if you want to." I replied, desperate to change the subject too.

"I would but I'm afraid that it might fall apart in my hands again."

We all laughed at the memory of Harry finally accepting my offer a few years ago only for the pages to give way as soon as he opened it. I had spent ages putting it all back together in the right order and applying a sticking charm instead of just buying a new copy like they suggested, insisting that to get rid of the book was to get rid of some of my most cherished memories.

Suddenly the room fell quiet as the portrait swung open and closed yet again and I knew that there would be no more avoiding it. Despite knowing that only they could muster this sort of reaction from my peers, I still needed a quick conformation and so I looked to Hermione. I glanced at her and saw her nod so I slowly turned around in my seat to face the Cullens.

They were even more beautiful than I remembered my eyes glanced at each one in turn before finally landing on Edward. I had almost forgotten how much he looks like the better-looking brother of Adonis and I almost sighed at the sight of him before I caught myself and remembered he never loved me and it was all just a game to them.

I knew that Alice had been about to say something, probably a cherry hello and "We can't wait to get to know all of you!" or something else equally pixy like, when they all caught my scent and turned to stare at me with surprise.

"Bella?" she said instead, rather hesitantly.

I could tell she was trying to convey a lot of emotions with that one word and I was sure that Jasper was probably overwhelmed by what his family was experiencing but mainly she was surprised. I couldn't look Edward in the eye, afraid of the coldness I would recognise there.

"What are you doing here?" Alice continued.

I calmly took a deep breath and stood up but just as I was about to explain to them, a sudden rush of panic swept over me and I ran up the steps to our dormitory.

As I sprinted to safety, I faintly heard Ron mumble to Harry, "So much for nipping the awkwardness in the bud."

Stupid Weasly.

I was sitting on my bed 10 minutes later when Hermione came in. I had half expected one of the Cullens to come up and demand an explanation but then I remembered that they didn't care about me anymore. It was times like these that I was very glad that boys weren't allowed in the girls dormitories because I couldn't bear to talk to Edward tonight.

Hermione came and sat down next to me.

"That was stupid wasn't it?"

"Yeah it kind of was."

"I need to tell them don't I."

"Yeah you do. Why don't you come down now? Almost everyone has gone to bed already but the Cullens and some other 7th years are still up. It's better to just get it out of the way with everyone there so we can help you out.

"Well I'm really tired right now and I should really rest up for classes tomorrow because we have Transfiguration first and then double Potions and I want to start the year off well and knowing them, Ron and Harry will already be behind in homework and…"

"Stop making excuses!" Hermione interrupted. "Look, I know you Bella and I know that you won't be able to function properly until you sort this out. Now get down there and talk to them otherwise you'll never be useless tomorrow and you know it."

I really hated it when she applied logic to me. She was just so good at it I could never prove her wrong and it was so annoying. It was one of the things I loved about her the most as well.

"Fine" I relented. "As usual you're right. Let's go down and sort all this out"

And so we walked down the tower together to meet my kismet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it but whether you did or you didn't, please review?! I really want to know what you think about it no matter what that is exactly. **

**Thanks,  
Me**


	4. Revelations and Resolutions

**Authors note -**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter but I had a major case of writers block and just kept putting it of.**

**A special shout out to ArrancarMaiden for her review. It was nice to hear that you liked it so much and though it was realistic It gave me the courage to start writing this chapter. **

**P.S. To my followers - Don't be alarmed if you get notifications of past chapters being edited because it is just me going through and fixing the odd thing here and there. **

**Disclaimer -**

**SM and JKR retain all characters and rights. Only the plot line is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Revelations and Resolutions

**EPOV**

As my siblings and I walked at human speed up the main staircase after the welcoming feast they were discussing what they were most looking forward to about this new school. Rose was excited to finally have the chance to make new friends as it appeared as if the students here weren't very afraid of us like normal humans. Alice couldn't wait for divination class because as it turns out, she can't see the future when magical creatures are concerned. Emmet was excited to learn about this new wizarding sport that another student was explaining to him at dinner called Quidditch. Personally I couldn't wait to leave and return to my sulking. I miss Bella too much to enjoy this new experience but I know that this is for the best and that she is safer without me.

As we approached the Gryffindor common room we could hear people talking on the other side and as usual I swore that I heard Bella's musical laughter even though I knew there was no way she could be here. I could feel my sisters next to me eager to meet their new classmates and I could hear the chestnut speech that Alice was preparing in her mind.

We approached the portrait of the Fat Lady which guarded the entrance to our new residence. After she accepted the password given to us by Professor McGonagall she swung her portrait forwards to let us in.

As we stepped in I could feel Bella's warm scent surrounding me and even though I knew it wasn't real, I felt like I was home. I knew I wouldn't last much longer surrounded by all of these happy students so soon after parting with her.

Then I froze. She was sitting on a couch right in front of us and while I knew it was impossible for her to actually be here, I knew her to be real for everyone else's minds told me so.

We were all frozen in shock which doesn't happen very often as it is hard to surprise a group of vampires, especially when there is a physic involved. I watched carefully as she scanned her eyes across each of us one by one. I was both grateful and disappointed that she refused to look me in the eye because while I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my love for her out of my eyes for much longer, I missed the feeling of being able to stare right into her delicate soul.

Alice was the first one to recover.

"Bella?" she asked warily.

Bella slowly got up from her seat and stood in front of us as if she was about to say something. Then a look of panic crept into her eyes and she bolted up a flight of stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

I had wanted to go after her the second she left but Alice stopped me.

"Look Edward," she whispered in a voice too low for the humans to hear. "I know you still love her and you miss her but I'm willing to bet she is just as surprised to see us here as we are to see her. She probably just needs some space."

"Alice, I need to see her!"

"I don't think that is such a good idea at the moment. You're both very emotionally fragile and it won't end well."

"Emotionally fragile?!"

"And besides, you remember what Professor McGonagall said about boys not being allowed in the girl's dormitories"

I grumbled in response.

"It's hard to tell with all of the magical influence but I have a feeling that she will come down and explain it all once she has had time to collect her thoughts but I think you should go to Esme's office and wait there until it's over"

Deep down I knew she was right and so I ran out through the portrait to Esme's office to wait with Carlisle and Esme.

* * *

The castle was old enough for me to be able to listen to what was happening in the Gryffindor common room and I Carlisle, Esme and I were gathered in the centre of the office together as Bella came down from her room a few minutes later just as Alice had predicted.

"I first found out that I was a witch when I turned 11 and I got my letter." She started off slowly as if she wasn't quite sure how to tell us.

"My mother and I had moved over to England when I was around 9 which is why I got accepted into Hogwarts instead of one of the American wizarding schools" I was surprised by this because I had never known that Bella had lived in England but I didn't speak.

"Charlie still doesn't know that I am a Witch and just thinks that I attend a boarding school for advanced students during the year.

"I met Hermione first on the Hogwarts express and we immediately hit it off because we were both muggle-borns and have very similar personalities. She later introduced me to Harry and Ron and soon after they helped my rescue Hermione from a troll in 1st year we became best friends.

"Over the years we have had a lot wide range of adventures together from pranks with the Weasly twins to our numerous battles with Voldemort." Her throat hitched when she talked of the Weasly twins and I could tell from Jasper's mind that they made her very sad for some reason.

"Finally there came a time when I could not help my friends because Voldemort had taken a strong interest in me and became slightly obsessed with convincing me to stand by his side. Just before he died, Dumbledore helped me fake my own death so that I could move to the states and hide. I am not particularly proud of the fact that I chose to hide instead of facing my demons but I have come to terms with the fact that it was the best option and there is nothing I can do about it now."

I suddenly felt a jolt of rage at hearing the dark wizard had taken a shine to my Bella and caused her pain but Carlisle managed to calm me down.

"So after faking my death I moved to Phoenix with Renee and Phil because Voldemort has very little influence in America and mainly focused his attacks on the heart of the wizarding world which is in England.

"I grew careless though and the Death-Eaters found me. I discovered that Voldemort never really believed I was dead and had put a hex on my wand so that he would know whenever I used it. I felt bad for putting Renee and Phil in danger so I decided to stay in Forks with Charlie for a few days before starting my life completely off the grid in America until Voldemort was finally defeated."

I had never known that Bella had gone through so much. No wonder she had frequently woken up screaming in the night.

"Initially I was just staying with Charlie but typically I tripped and sprained my wrist. Charlie over reacted and because I couldn't use magic to fix it myself I had to go to the hospital. There I met a doctor who I recognised as being a vampire thanks to my 3rd year in Defence against the Dark Arts class. From his eyes I could tell that he was feed on animal blood and I knew that it would be safe to move to Forks as Vampires are naturally repellents to the dark arts."

I was shocked to realise that Bella had known what we were the whole time.

"I enrolled in Forks High School to keep up appearances and discovered that there was not just one but seven vampires upholding constant residency nearby. There were a few incidents that occurred but none that posed any danger and so I managed to stay in Forks for almost a year. When I received a letter from Hogwarts notifying me of Voldemort's downfall and asking me to continue my studies. I accepted as the vampires had moved on and I was no longer safe from the remaining Death-Eaters."

I hated the way she was talking as if it wasn't us but just some strangers that nothing had happened between. She was acting like she had never even cared for my family. Never even cared for me. I knew that she was lying but it still hurt because deep down I had never understood how she could love a monster like me. She had to be lying.

I realised that I was gripping the arm rests on my chair a little too tightly and reluctantly let go of the now deformed handles.

It appeared that she had come to the end of her story as she rose from her chair, said good night and quickly disappeared up to her room. Her friends followed by example and went off to bed.

* * *

I now understood the real reason as to why we had been given separate rooms to the other students. I supposed it would have become very awkward for the girls to share a room with Bella and for us to share with some of her best friends even though we don't sleep.

I was still very confused by the newest turn of events. The worst part was the fact the Bella had spoken so distantly about us and hadn't even mentioned me. Part of me knows she was just putting up walls to hide her pain and that she still loves me but the other half keeps telling me that she never cared and that she was listening to her survival instincts as opposed to her heart. What if she believed that I was one of the incidents to occur and she had only played along to stop us from leaving?

I was torn between my two halves and I couldn't decide whether to stay and try persuading Bella to take me back or to leave right away with a broken heart as I had originally planned. After talking with my family all night and finding out that they all intended to stay anyway, I was no closer to knowing what to do. Its times like this that I really wish I could read Bella's mind so as to find out how she felt about me.

I used to be sure of the fact that Bella loved me but had I also thought that I knew everything about her past only to find out most of it was a lie. There was also something different about her to the Bella I know and love. She was slightly more confident and she was definitely more social than she had been in Forks but then again that could just be because she is in a more familiar environment and she had never intended to stay very long in Forks anyway. There was something else though that I just couldn't put my finger on.

Finally I realise that leaving early was never really an option for me and that I have to stay and see if she is still my Bella and whether or not there is any chance she will ever love me again. If there isn't then I will leave and live out the rest of my life in solitude.

* * *

**Sorry again for taking so long to post this up but to try and make it up to you I m planning on posting the next chapter up very soon. I hope you will forgive me and still read and review. Just let me know what you think in that little box below! It's honestly not that hard :)**


End file.
